The present invention relates to a blower which has a casing in which a motor is received and a handle is connected to a side of the casing. The casing protects the motor from being accessed by water.
A conventional blower generally includes a base with a motor connected to a top of the base and a shaft of the motor extends through a casing which has an opening. A blade assembly is connected to the shaft and located in the casing so that when the motor is operated, the blade assembly generates air flows toward the opening of the casing. However, the motor is exposed outside so that it tends to be rusted because moistures and rains. Furthermore, the whole assembly including the base, the motor and the casing are huge so that it is not convenient to be moved. In addition, the positioning of the motor and the casing requires a lot of bolts and it takes a lot of time to install the bolts one by one. The bolts are also incurred by rust.
The present invention intends to provide a portable blower that has a casing to enclose the motor therein and a handle is connected to the casing so that it is easily to be moved.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a blower which comprises a casing having an opening defined in a top surface thereof and a plurality of sink areas are defined in the top surface and located around a periphery of the opening. To recesses are defined in an outer periphery of the casing and a handle is connected to one of the two recesses, and an air inlet is defined in an inside of the other recess of the casing.
A motor is enclosed by the casing and has a plurality lugs which are engaged with the sink areas. A shaft extends through the opening of the casing and a blade assembly is connected to the shaft.
A cover is fixedly connected to the top surface of the casing and has an air outlet. The blade assembly is enclosed by the cover.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.